wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Eggman Empire Strikes
The Eggman Empire Strikes is the Hundred Sixty-Eighth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in August 15, 2017. Synopsis Ayame's group found out that Van Grants is the member of the Galactic Empire and Paul fon Fabre is non other than the legendary Cyber Paul Gekko, the guardian of the Replicas. Plot The Episode begins at Yulia City, located underground the sewers of Auldrant. Miwa was threatened by Legretta, who questions why the princess of the Eggman Empire come here, but Tear questions Legretta back about the kidnapping of Ion and the involvement of the Sephiroth. Legretta claims that it’s to win people’s free will and freedom, and she goes on to explain how alarmed she’s been by how the world is controlled by the Score to the point where people rely on it for everything. She once again tells Tear to come back to her, and when Tear questions if this is her brother’s order, Legretta admits that it’s not, but she adds that Van is worried about Tear. All this reminds Tear of how Legretta had originally trained her, and although she’s still grateful for that, Tear feels that she can’t go back until her suspicions toward her brother are cleared. Legretta says that doesn't concern Tear. Legretta asks Miwa who is the strongest man to challenge Paul fon Fabre and Luke fon Fabre who was identified as the original Cyber Paul Gekko. Miwa answered; Van Grants of the Galactic Empire and leader of the Oracle Knights. Luke is shocked when he sees Paul fon Fabre is the legendary Cyber Paul Gekko himself and learning that Van Grants is actually a traitor. Ion stops Jade from saying anything more because there are some things that people are better off not knowing, and Luke is completely confused as to what the two are talking about. Jade is still angry and tries to approach Legretta, but she shoots at him and again tells Tear to come back before running off. Luke still doesn’t know what’s going on, and when no one fills him in, he starts throwing a tantrum. Tear tries to make him realize that he’s acting like a child, but Luke notes that Van never treated him this way and was always nice to him. Hearing this, Tear calls Luke a puppet who can’t do anything without Van around, and she warns him that if he doesn’t start thinking for himself, then he’ll do something that’s irreparable. Miwa Tomoe explains the ancient story of Cyber Paul Gekko. In the series of Flashbacks, Cyber Paul Gekko is but a singular being taking the form of the Human-Angel-Replica hybrid. One day, he met a much younger Van Grants not before Yulia Jue predicted that the "One who would seize glory" would split him in two. Luke is slow to believe and Hotaru understands Miwa's feelings to well, and when Asch suddenly appears behind him – after having defeated the griffin that Van was trying to capture him with – Miwa quietly asks about Van Grants and the Eggman. Asch scoffs at how Luke is still concerned about the person who betrayed him, and he yells at Luke for using the hyperresonance to teleport Miwa and the group without thinking. He also calls both Luke and Paul replicas, and since Luke is still confused about this, Asch reveals that the reason the three of them look the same is because Luke is a replica of him. Asch was the one who was actually born as a noble in Baticul and was kidnapped seven years ago by Van. Paul fon Fabre was shocked to believe this but Luke attacks Asch in a rage, but Asch easily avoids the sword swings. After knocking Luke down, Asch prepares to kill him but Paul steps in a rage, but Asch easily avoids the Eight Tailed Forme's sword swings. When Luke regains his senses, he finds himself viewing the world through Asch’s eyes while his own body is still unconscious. Asch explains that Luke is a perfect replica, and because of this, they can connect through their Fon Slots. Luke’s Fon Slots were opened to Asch back when Luke got kidnapped briefly at Choral Castle. Asch isn’t happy that Luke is his replica, and in his anger, he steps menacingly towards Luke’s unconscious body, but Mieu stops him. When Asch leaves Luke’s room, he runs into Natalia who asks him if he remembers her, however Asch moves on without answering. Asch then joins the others in a meeting with Tear’s grandfather Teodoro – the mayor – about how to get back to the surface. Teodoro explains that the Tartarus can do so by stimulating and extending Akzeriuth’s Sephiroth Tree one last time, and so the group prepares to leave. Tear decides to stay behind, so only Jade, Guy, Anise, Ion, Natalia, and Asch set out. After a perilous journey, Miwa went to the forest, where Arietta and Largo, acting witness, await. Together with her friends, however, Anise wipes out the ligers and Arietta falls, still believing that Anise had killed the real Ion. As she passes away, Largo vows that the next time he meets Luke’s group, it will be their demise. The next day after the death of Largo and the arrest of Dist, the attack of the Oracle of Knights commences, and while Malkuth and Kimlasca forces pour on the firepower, Paul fon Fabre used his eight tailed form knocking out a power generator. Soon enough, Eldrant falls to the surface. Inside Eldrant, Miwa sees her animal friends signaling the guards that the Eggman Empire has to punish the Oracle Knights for their crimes: either surrender or death. The Oracle Knights responded by surrendering but Legretta is supporting Van purely out of gratitude. Angered at her lack of free will, Tear attacks Legretta, the Oracle Knight she once admire. Anise has her own personal duel with Sync, aka Ion, who taunts her about having to kill someone twice over. Anise, however, is steadfast in her ideals and rushes Sync. With Tear finally casting her artes, and backed up by Jade, Legretta eventually falls. On the other side, Anise successfully defeats Sync (also with a little bit of support), and the group marches on. The group finally confronts Van at the heart of Eldrant. Through battle, they force him to draw on more of Lorelei's power, causing him to lose control of the being in the process. With the aid of a Fonic Hymn passed down by Yulia, Luke defeats Van and uses the completed Key of Lorelei to free Lorelei. The impact of the release causes the destruction of Eldrant, and Luke is cast down into the earth alongside Paul fon Fabre and Asch. As they are about to leave, a mysterious figure walks through the flowers toward them: the amalgamation of Luke, Paul and Asch, reunited with the group. Characters *Ayame Muto *Paul Seika *Seika Gekko *Yuki Seika *Dan Renato *Ace Renato *Yoko Buxaplenty *Hotaru *Enrique Eggman *Hydron Eggman *Miwa Tomoe *Hinka *Emperor Eggman *Darth Baron *Egg Pawns *Swarm Troopers *Swat Troopers *Teodoro *Lorelei *Tear *Yami no Mikoto **Luke Fon Fabre **Cyber Paul Gekko **Asch *Paula fon Fabre *Prince Maxus *Guy Cecil *Natalia *Jade *Nephry *Herzog fon Fabre *Susanne *Gelda *Ingobert VI *Anise *Largo *Arietta *Dist *Legretta *Sync *Van *Peony Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon